Koishiteru
by ALE-SAN KATYCAT
Summary: "El General solo le sonreía, y ella no tenía como darle la cara, solo un sonrojo intenso que solo él comprendía, y no pudo evitarlo, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa de cometer otra idiotez como aquella, aun peor, era que considerase eso, considerar que no quería quedar mal frente al general" ¿Pero qué rayos le sucedía? ¡Irosami Makorra!


**Capítulo uno**

Caminó con rapidez, los tacones chocaban con fuerza la acera, Asami había regresado de su viaje espiritual con Korra hace unos dos meses, la situación no era muy buena…Para ella.

Korra se casaba. Con Mako.

Todo era un caos. Pero se sentía bien por Korra, por otro lado ella organizaba la boda, junto con Korra, claro. Habían encontrado una terraza enfrente del muelle hace días, el lugar de noche, se veía realmente increíble, se casarían en dos semanas e iban retrasados.

Y ahora, iba tarde a la prueba del vestido.

-¡Llegas tarde, Asami!- Gritó Korra, con el vestido ya puesto.

-Lo lamento-dijo ella- ¡Te queda increíble!-.

El vestido era blanco, con espalda descubierta, falda amplia, con una caída bastante delicada, era un increíble vestido para una hermosa mujer.

Estuvieron hablando esa tarde, sobre todo, la boda y sus preparativos, las invitaciones ya enviadas, el lugar reservado, todo pretendía ser increíble.

-Hoy me reportaron sobre disturbios en la ciudad-Dijo Korra, mientras tomaban café, en su restaurante habitual.

-¿Qué?-dijo- Se supone que todo está bien…-

-El presidente Raiko le está mintiendo a la ciudad, Asami-Dijo-Estoy segura, que es por el bienestar de los mismos, aun así, deben saberlo para estar alerta, se multiplican cada vez más los problemas para la jefa Beifong, aunque Raiko lo quiera negar, existe una revolución más, no importa lo que haga, Asami, todo se sale de mis manos, y cada vez es más difícil mantenerlo-.

-Esto…Debemos tener mucho cuidado en tu boda, son varios invitados y…Pueden ocurrir cosas-.

-Estaba pensando mucho en eso, si hay un buen evento al cual darse a conocer…-.

Después de aquella charla, Asami se dirigió a su casa, pasando por las concurridas calles y el tráfico, de esa tarde ya casi noche. El semáforo pinto el color rojo por la calle del muelle, Asami observó su alrededor intrigada. La flota de las fuerzas unidas había arribado.

Al parecer era algo serio lo que ocurría en la ciudad. Pudo ver como algunos bajaban, entre ellos divisó al General Iroh, siempre le dio mucha intriga aquel hombre, lo vio cruzar la acera sincronizado con los otros seis que lo acompañaban.

Verde. Arranco el auto hacia su casa, últimamente por la boda de Mako y Korra, había perdido días de trabajo enteros, en los que no estaba segura si industrias futuro se estaba desarrollando bien.

.

.

-¡Bienvenido a ciudad república, General!-Le dijo el presidente Raiko.

-Buenas noches, presidente, La flota está a su disposición y llegamos lo más rápido posible como pidió-.

-La jefa Beifong ha tenido unos cuantos problemas, se reunirá con ella mañana, General. Necesitamos más su ayuda estratégica, sus tripulantes pueden descansar estas semanas en la ciudad, tómenlo como unas cortas vacaciones-.

-Como usted guste presidente, con su permiso, me retiro-.

El general, no estaba al tanto por parte del presidente de la situación de ciudad república, era Lin Beifong, quien lo mantenía al tanto de la situación, como de las muertes de varios maestros, disturbios y desapariciones de estos, la jefa Beifong, insistía en que no era una revolución cualquiera, que no era algo como los igualitarios o la revelación de Kuvira, insistía en que todo se estaba haciendo sobre las sombras, y que algo oculto daba más desconfianza que verlo. Para el general, era ya rutina solucionar problemas de las naciones, acababa de estar con el actual rey del reino tierra, discutiendo sobre temas un tanto parecidos, lo cual le generó cierta idea de conexión, hasta el momento las tribus del agua, no habían reportado emergencias o ayudas y la nación de fuego, firme como siempre.

Se dirigió de regreso a la flota, a descansar. Tenía planeado quedarse las siguientes tres semanas en ciudad república, claro, si no le daban las órdenes contrarias.

.

.

La idea de casarse y tener una vida plena, nunca estuvo en la vida del avatar, pero las cosas cambian, así como las personas, aunque todo el mundo diga y piense lo contrario, muy en el fondo tenía miedo, de que su matrimonio fracasara, o de que ella lo hiciese. Pero era feliz a su lado y sus dudas no podían apartarla de la idea correcta.

Los preparativos, iban de maravilla, tarde pero de maravilla, no podía equivocarse en nada, el gran día llegaba en dos semanas y solo sabía contar, llorar de ansiedad, cosas que mujeres comunes hacen, cosas que el avatar nunca hizo. Mako y ella, vivirían en una linda casa, ya tenían todo listo, solo era pasar por el altar, solo eso.

.

.

 _Ciudad república, Industrias Futuro. Día siguiente._

-Asami, solo será esta tarde-Suplico Jinora una vez más- ¡Nos divertiremos!-.

-Jinora, tengo una compañía que dirigir-completo Asami.

-Mira que Korra está ocupada con la boda, Mako aun en el trabajo, Iremos con Bolin, Opal y Kai, solo ven con nosotros, es nuestro día de descanso, solo para compensarte lo del otro día en las colinas-.

-No tienes que compensar eso, Jinora-dijo-Ustedes necesitaban urgente comida para el campamento, yo se las lleve-.

-Eran las dos de la mañana-dijo ella- Y no podíamos irnos, por los nuevos, nos salvaste de pasar el otro día hambre-.

-Ok, ok… ¡Iré!-dijo al final- ¿Dónde los encuentro?-.

-¡Increíble!-dijo Jinora-Nos encontraremos en la isla, luego iremos al parque de diversiones-.

-Ok-dijo- Llevaré el yate…-.

Jinora llevaba suplicando toda la mañana, que los acompañase, tal vez, la chica en el fondo sentía que se estaban separando, cada uno sumergido, en sus metas y trabajos, tal vez, en estos días ella potenciará una reunión o algo.

Al rato Asami, ya había almorzado, y estaba lista para el parque de diversiones, solo iría a buscar el yate, y salir por los chicos.

.

.

 _Ciudad república, Isla del aire_

No sabía qué hacía allí, se había encontrado a Bumi, y él lo había arrastrado hasta allí, el general creyó, que todo era obra del destino, lo más desgraciado que él conocía. Justo en ese momento, estaba observando a los nuevos maestros aire, practicar sin parar el elemento, pensó en su nación, hace tiempo que no estaba en casa, y extrañaba su hogar. Pero luego recordó porque no había regresado, sonrió para sí mismo.

Su madre y la cosa esa, ¿Cómo era que su madre le decía? ¡Ah sí! Amor, eso. "Casarse porque estaba viejo" ¡que palabras tan alentadoras madre!

-¿Ya se van, Jinora?-dijo Pema, cuando vio salir a su hija.

-Estamos esperando a Asami, aun no llega-dijo está acercándose al lugar- ¿quiere venir con nosotros general?

-Ir… ¿con ustedes?-dijo él.

-¡OH! ¡Jinora!-dijo Pema- no molestes al general, de seguro, está descansando y además tu tío lo invitó a quedarse-.

-Pero… ¡Madre! El general esta joven, además vamos disparejos y…-

-¡Oh! Me halagas-dijo el general Iroh.

-¿No es usted un año mayor que yo?-dijo Pema.

-¡Es cierto!-.

-¿QUE?-exclamo Jinora- es increíble lo joven que se ve…-.

-Él no ha tenido cuatro hijos…-dijo Pema.

Todos rieron.

-Es cierto, aún no he pasado por allí, como dice mi madre, voy tarde-dijo.

-¡OH!-dijo Jinora-¿El señor del fuego le dice eso?-.

-¡Oh sí!-dijo Iroh, volvieron a reír- Por llamadas, radio y lo escribe en todas sus cartas…-

-Aun así, debería venir con nosotros, tomar un descanso-dijo Jinora.

-No esta demás decir que no he ido nunca a un parque de diversiones…-Iroh sonrió.

-¿Enserio?-completo esta vez Pema.

-Sí, mis deberes como príncipe y parte de mi adolescencia en el ejército, ninguna me dio tiempo para algo así-.

-Venga con nosotros por favor-dijo Jinora- Solo, ¡diviértase!-.

Al rato, Opal y Bolin ya estaba en la isla, así que fueron al muelle a esperar a Asami.

-¡Ahí viene!-dijo Opal señalando.

-Si es ella-.

Asami Sato, bajo de su yate, amarrando la borda al muelle, con unos pantalones negros, una coleta de caballo, botas vino tinto y camiseta de manga sisa a líneas grises.

-¿Cómo están?-dijo ella- ¡Bolin! ¡Opal!- dijo saludandolos y luego les abrazo.

-Kai, viene en unos minutos-completo Jinora.

-Y el general nos acompaña-dijo Bolin.

Los ojos esmeralda de Asami, traspasaron al general en un instante, ella le sonrió y caminó hacia él.

-¡Qué bueno verlo de nuevo General!-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo, señorita sato- dijo viéndole.

Por un vano momento Asami se congeló, los ojos ámbar chocaban con los esmeraldas, era muy extraño todo. Tomó sus fuerzas, e intentó formular alguna frase, intentando no quedar como idiota en el intento.

-Am… ¡NO! Dígame solo Asami, por favor-dijo ella.

El general sonrió.

-Entonces, dígame solo, Iroh…-.

-Está bien…Iroh-completo ella sonriéndole.

-¡Oigan!-gritó Jinora-¿Qué tanto habla? ¡Nos vamos!-.

El General, solo suavizó la mirada, Asami dio un respingo y miro al suelo, intentando ocultar el sonrojo.

.

.

El lugar estaba infestado, las filas increíblemente largas, Asami, creyó lo de siempre, normalmente las atracciones no podían causarle algún miedo o fobia, ni ansiedad, no era la misma chica, desde la última vez que había ido a ese lugar. Pero ella estaba segura de algo, al parecer, todos se sentían bien, todos eran felices. Entonces ese pequeño instante, aunque estaban incompletos, se sintió eterno.

-Subamos a ese-Comentó Bolin, señalando una gran torre. Asami, nunca había sufrido de vértigo, sabía que la atracción era nueva, puesto que hace años no estaba allí, pensó en todos ellos, en Jinora y Kai, agarrados de las manos o en Bolin arrastrando a Opal hasta aquella torre, Y recordó al General, que aún se mantenía en silencio detrás de todos.

Al rato, lograron entrar, fueron organizados en filas para organizar el peso, Jinora y Kai estaban a su izquierda, el general, Opal y Bolin hacia la derecha. No pudo evitar sentir que se le revolvía el estómago, como si aún fuese una colegiala en apuros, se sintió aún más estúpida después de aquel pensamiento.

-¡Será increíble!-Exclamó Jinora. ¡Si! Lo sería.

Y empezó a subir, ciudad república se podía ver muy bien. Sintió un vacío increíble, que se extendía por su garganta y no prometía dejarla en paz. Entonces, se descolgaba, una y otra vez, muchos gritaban, solo pudo pensar en que se cayera de verdad, allí todos amarrados, ninguno podría hacer nada…Y…y…

-¿¡PODRÍA DARME SU BRAZO!?-Le grito al General a su lado, él se giró y la miro- ¡NO ME VEA ASÍ!-El solo sonrió y se lo extendió, Asami no tardó aprisionarlo contra ella y el barandal de seguridad.

Acaso, ¿Hasta cuándo los dejarían ahí sufriendo? Y cayeron…

.

.

¡Pero qué vergüenza!

Fue lo único que Asami pensó, al bajar de la torre. El General solo le sonreía, y ella no tenía como darle la cara, solo un sonrojo intenso que solo el comprendía, y no pudo evitarlo, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa de cometer otra idiotez como aquella, aun peor, era que considerase eso, considerar que no quería quedar mal frente al general.

¿Pero qué rayos le sucedía?

.

.

* * *

 **Continuará** **…**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Quiero decir, no sé de dónde rayos salió todo esto, debía hacer algo con la idea, el inicio en realidad no me convence, espero a ustedes si, solo puedo decir que el resto, promete cosas mejores.**

 **Sin más, me disculpo por todos los errores, espero les agrade la historia, también, los créditos a los creadores de LOK.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Se despide;**

 **Ale-san**


End file.
